World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Eight: The Odyssey in the Plain of Jars
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Eight: The Odyssey in the Plain of Jars is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Catgut, Saffron, Michelle, Yakima, Beamer, Maya, Colette, and Reflex try to stop Franco and Hayate from endangering the Plain of Jars in Laos. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Ritzy was caught in a middle of a feline rebellion and foiling Brass' plot to dognap the queen's royal dogs. After Tim Collie was able to calm the rioting cats, he engaged into a sword fight with Brass and won. The final two members of the Unlucky Thirteen are yet to be captured and the Third World Tour continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Bangkok, Thailand, Team Claw is resting at the hotel after rowing their boat.) Beamer: (Rubbing his arms) My arms are like jelly. Reflex: I don't think I'll be rowing for a while. Catgut: At about 3 pm, we'll have to go to Vientiane in Laos. Hayate and Franco have been hiding there for a while. Michelle: What do you suppose they're up to, Catgut? Catgut: I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they're up to no good. (At Vientiane, Laos, Hayate and Franco are waiting.) Franco: (Shaking his head) Hmmm.... Hayate: What is it, Franco? Franco: I have a feeling that something bad has happened. Hayate: Like what? (Franco's cell phone rings.) Franco: See what I mean? (Franco answers it.) Franco: Let me guess, Master Murgatroyd, eleven members of the Unlucky Thirteen have been captured. Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. You are correct. As a result, you and Hayate are the last members who are not captured. Your mission is to vandalize the Plain of Jars, then set up detonator charges around the area and blame the dog population. (Thinking) And should you get captured, I have strapped a time bomb on one of you so that you will kill the meddlers, and the pulse from said bomb on you have, will destroy the plain, so long as you're in range. (Out Loud) Now, do you understand the mission? Franco: Yes. Hayate: Understood, Master Murgatroyd. Emperor Murgatroyd hangs up.) Franco: (Sighs) We should have left our mission to the Three Wise Guys. Hayate: Oh, I love those guys! I've seen their movies before... (Franco knocks Hayate's helmet off.) Franco: Shaddup, stupid. (Back to Team Claw, they seen boarding a bus to Laos.) Beamer: Maybe when we're done, I want to see the Plain of Jars. Catgut: Yeah, maybe. (Catgut checks his radar watch made by Howler. It picks up Franco and Hayate's location.) Catgut: And that's exactly where we're going. Reflex: Huh? Catgut: If I'm not mistaken, that's where Hayate and Franco are located. Reflex: Are you sure? (Catgut shows his radar watch.) Catgut: Of course I'm sure. Reflex: Ooh. (Meanwhile, Franco and Hayate are near the entrance to the Plain of Jars.) Franco: Well, this is the place. Hayate: I don't if we should do it. Maybe we can make some duplicates of the jars here. Franco: (Groaning) Fine. Have it your way. Hayate: I'm going to get started. (Hayate gets out his art supplies.) Franco: (Groaning) Sheesh. (Meanwhile, Team Claw is almost at their destination.) Catgut: We're almost there. (Beamer is seen cleaning his ears with a Q-Tip.) Beamer: Well, I hope we're ready. Catgut: Be on your toes. You'll never know what those cats are up to. Reflex: Okay, Catgut. (Team Claw arrive at the entrance to the Plain of Jars.) Catgut: This is it. Reflex: Where are the members of the Unlucky Thirteen? (Franco and Hayate appear before Team Claw a la ninja appearance in a cloud of smoke.) Part Two Franco: So, you must be part of Desiree's group. Catgut: Yes. What about it? Hayate: and Who are You, Traitor? Catgut: I beg your pardon? Hayate: I said, Who... Are... You...? Catgut: That's not what I mean. I didn't say "I beg your pardon" as if I don't know the question "Who are you?" I said "I beg your pardon" as in what is this traitor business your spewing out of your mouth. Hayate: Any Cat or Kitten from the present helping those Dogs are considered Traitors. Again, who are you?! Catgut: First, it's none of your business. Second, the name is Tao Corleone, but they call me Catgut! Franco: Catgut... I feel like I heard that name before. Hayate: Ohh! I knew I forgot something! Franco: What? We didn't-- Hayate: I'll explain. let's go! (Both of them disappear in a cloud of smoke) Catgut: After them! (We Zoom in to a tree, where Hayate and Franco hide inside.) Franco: What's wrong? First, you wanted to clobber that traitor, and then you made a 180 and took Your leave. Hayate: It's because that Catgut is the Father of the New Generation of Genius Painters. Franco: You don't mean the Corleone Dynasty, do you? Hayate: Yes. Franco: So that cat you kept blabbing about was none other than the legendary Tao Corleone? Hayate: Shh! (whispering) His Kittens right now, don't have the experience to lead other genius artists to their pinnacles. not yet, anyway. (Team Claw is listening in on Hayate and Franco) But They will inspire The Artists of Painting, Literature, Performance, Culinary, Media, and Visual. So, until Then, We do not harm Catgut, nor His clan. Beamer: (To Catgut, quietly) Sweet Henrietta! Did you hear that, Catgut?! Your kids are gonna be prodigies! Franco: Fine. I'll leave Catgut alone. So long as I get to bare My claws on those Dumb dogs. Beamer: (Kicking the tree) Hey! Who are you calling dumb?! Hayate: Yikes! Beamer: I resent that remark, you know! Catgut: Is it true that I started the Corleone Dynasty you were talking about? Hayate: Righty-o! and I've said enough. (hides behind Franco.) Beamer: Not all dogs are stupid, you know. Franco: What do you know about that? Beamer: Some dogs are smart. Franco: and I assume Your brains are the sizes of cashews? Beamer: You want a fight? (Grabs a mop) Bring it! Franco: Bring it on, Old Man! (lunges at Beamer and attacks Him.) (Beamer kicks Franco in self-defense.) Beamer: For your information, I'm still 17 dog years old! So, you must be the old man, buddy! Franco: Then if You're 17. then Your mustache is fake! (tries to pull off Beamer's upper lip.) Beamer: OUCH! (Smacks Franco's hand away and rubs his lip as he cries.) This is part of my fur! That hurts! Franco: Smacking Me like that... (Claws Beamer on the face, but no blood.) (Catgut kicks Franco in the gut.) Catgut: Hey! Leave him alone. Franco: You don't tell Me what to do! (grabs Catgut's whiskers.) Catgut: What are You--? Franco: If You value Your whiskers, the rest of You, lay off! Hayate, get the jet board. We're leaving. Beamer: Leaving? Catgut: Why are you talking like that? Beamer: I have a bad feeling about this. Reflex: I'll bet! I see a few bombs in the area. (Franco reacts.) Catgut: Of all the... The rest of You! get the bombs out of the plains! Franco: Not gonna happen! (snaps his fingers) Hayate! assume battle mode! (Hayate cracks His neck joints and knuckles.) Reflex: Whoa-- Hayate: Targets sighted. (punches at Team Claw.) Franco: Good riddance. (Runs off with Him stuffing Catgut in a bag.) He he he. good luck getting out alive. (Groans in pain and falls down with Catgut getting out.) Self-Destruct sequence initiated. Detonation in 3 minutes. Hayate: Huh? He must have a bomb on Him. (Beamer headbutts Hayate as the latter returns to normal mode.) Catgut: A Bomb?! Reflex: Oh no! Maya: Is there a way we can deactivate the bomb? Franco: I've been trying, but I can't remove it. Help Me! Hayate: even if You diffuse the bomb, it will be temporary, then a back-up system will reactivate the bomb, and then... (In His thoughts, The Plain of Jars blows up with the entire area wiped out.) Beamer: Isn't there A Way to get the bomb out of harm's way? Reflex: I... I don't know! Beamer: If only Gamma or Howler were here, they could get us out of this pickle. Franco: I guess I'm done for. I'll never get My real body back. Hayate, remove My brain from that robot, then swim somewhere in sea where the bomb can't do any harm. (Gamma appears before everyone.) Gamma: I have a better idea. Come with me. I'll help you. Franco: Really? Gamma: Yes. Since you and your friends are robots, I'll have to perform an emergency surgery. Now, stay calm and let me help you, please. Franco: Okay. (Gamma takes out a box and it pops out a small booth with the interior looking like a hospital room.) Gamma: Step inside please. (Gamma and Franco go into the booth.) Hayate: Please be okay, Franco. Part Three (Team Claw and Hayate are waiting for Gamma to deactivate the bomb inside Franco.) Catgut: So, Hayate, how long have you heard about me? Hayate: Well, before I became one of the unluckies, I was enjoying the some works of art your kids did in the past. (Flashback to a museum after closing time, as Hayate as a Kitten crawls out from behind a trash can, and looks at a painting of various cats' paw prints on a gray pastel.) Hayate: (Voiceover) I became enlightened and it was high time that I'd break ground for artist cats like yours will. Guard: Hey, how did you get in?! Come here! No pets are allowed in this museum without an owner's supervision! (Hayate runs away and hides in the ventilation shaft, escaping the guard.) Young Hayate: Phew. That was a close one. (Hayate crawls inside the ventilation and sees something down below. He sees a portrait of an adult Catgut Jr.) Hayate: (VoiceOver) It was then that I came across a portrait of your second youngest son, Tao "Catgut" Corleone II or Catgut Jr. (Scene to a junkyard, where Hayate was sculpting a trash sculpture.) Hayate: (Voiceover) Ever since, I made trash sculptures to raise money. Catgut: You mean to say that you're a garbage collector? Hayate: I travel from school to school to remove plastic bottles and aluminum cans just to build some things, but yes. I'm a garbage collector. Beamer: Kinda like Scrounger, Saffy and Viggy. They were all garbage collectors just like you. Hayate: I guess you might say that. Truffles: What happened next, Hayate? Hayate: Well... (Flashback to Emperor Murgatroyd approaching Hayate.) Hayate: Who are you?! Emperor Murgatroyd: I am Robin Murgatroyd. You will be my next recruit for the Unlucky Thirteen. Hayate: Unlucky Thirteen.... Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. Now, come with me. Hayate: Wait.....! What about my sculptures?! (Flashback ends.) Hayate: I never did sell my sculptures. I was hoping to sell them for charity. afterward, It was all a blur. Catgut: What about Franco? Hayate: Well... (Flashback to young Franco sitting alone.) Hayate: Franco had no friends... Young Franco: Ho hum. I wish I had friends. Voice: Well, your wish is about to be granted. Young Franco: Who said that?! (Emperor Murgatroyd enters.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Your new friend, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd. Cone with me. Young Franco: Why? Emperor Murgatroyd: I will thank you for not asking any more questions. (Flashback ends.) Catgut: Huh. That's why. Hayate: Yes. Gamma: Hang in there, Franco! I can't afford to lose you now! Franco: Take it out, quick! (Hayate, hearing what's going on, starts panicking.) Hayate: Oh no.... Franco, please don't die. Gamma: I'm almost there. Don't panic, Franco. (Franco calms down.) Gamma: Thank you. Now, let's take that bomb out. Franco: Okay. (Outside, everyone waits.) Hayate: Please be okay, Franco.... Gamma: I got it! (Gamma takes the bomb out of Franco and deactivates it.) Gamma: Here you go, Franco. Franco: (Relieved) Thank you very much. I feel so much better. Gamma: You're welcome, Franco. Do you know where the other bombs are? Franco: They're all over the fields. Gamma: Got it. Yakima, Catugt, Beamer, Reflex! Help me find the bombs! Catgut: Okay! Beamer: Gotcha, Gamma! (A few minutes later, the group was able to deactivate all the bombs.) Reflex: Whew. That's that. Catgut: We got rid of the bombs. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction